


Child of the West

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Princes, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: “Roman?” Virgil asked. Roman turned his head to face him.“Yes, Virgil?” He responded.“What would you do if I disappeared?” Virgil asked, his sweet little voice going sad. Roman furrowed his brows, not in anger, and puffed his chest out.“I would search high and low for you!” He announced. “Not giving up until I found the thing that took my Virgil away from me!” He made a pose of him holding a sword. Virgil gave a small smile. Roman returned it with a goofy grin. “Why do you ask?”Virgil lowered his head further.“I'm just going to say one thing before I go home, Roman.” Virgil begun. Roman leaned closer in curiosity. “Don't be surprised if one day,” Virgil turned his whole body to face Roman. “Don't be surprised if one day I'm just gone.” Virgil looked so sincere. Roman was taken aback.





	1. A Princes Friend

“If you eat that, I swear to god your insides will blow up and they'll fly out of your ears.”

Roman sat with the stale loaf of bread in his tiny hands, Virgil cross-legged in front of him. They sat in the open fields just by the castle walls. Virgil's head was itchy from the the grass on his hair, the culprit of that being the flower crown of daises Roman gave him. 

“Seriously,” Virgil pointed to the stale bread and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I had that for my dinner last night.” Roman ripped off a piece (with great difficulty). “Mrs Burner makes the worst bread.” Virgil stated. 

Roman raised his head from looking at the loaf with an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“Why do you eat it then?”Roman asked. Virgil shrugged. 

“It's cheap.” Virgil laid back on his his hands, bending his elbows. “It's all Dad and I can afford.” Roman waved the bread.

“You mean steal?” He teased. Virgil pouted with a glare. Roman straightened his back. “You still have not thanked me for rescuing you from my prison.” Virgil scoffed. 

“Please, the only reason you “rescued me” was because you're royalty.” Virgil eyed Roman. “And you can't put a ten year old in prison.” Virgil retorted.

Roman looked back down at his torn stale bread. He pulled it a little closer to his mouth. Virgil made a groaning sound.

“Don't.” He said. Roman ignored him and shoved the bread in his mouth. Virgil scrunched his face up in disgust. “You didn't.” 

Roman swallowed the bread after long minutes of chewing. He waited and so did Virgil in anticipation. Roman threw up the bread. Virgil cackled, clutching his stomach. Roman spit out any saliva that came to his mouth. 

“I warned you.” Virgil said after his giggling fit ended. Roman spit on the grass once more. 

“That's not very prince like.” Virgil mocked. Roman rubbed his mouth on his sleeve.

“Shut up.” 

 

There was a echoing trotting sound getting closer. They came from behind Virgil, he turned to see what it was. It was about ten palace guards on horses, with a horse with no rider. A beautiful white horse that was only a year old. Roman's valiant steed. Roman tugged at Virgil's commoner clothes. Virgil whirled his head around. Roman leaned closer.

“At midnight meet me at the docks.” Roman said, but came out as a plead. Virgil raised an eyebrow as the trotting grew louder. 

“But, we'll get in trouble again!” Virgil whisper-yelled. Roman shook his head.

“If we get caught you ditch and run.” Roman said. Virgil shook his head now.

“But-” Virgil begun to protest. 

“Just trust me.” Roman begged. He looked at Virgil with desperate eyes. The soldiers surrounded the two boys. 

“Your Highness, your father has requested your presence at dinner.” One of the soldiers said . Roman nodded, he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked down at Virgil. He waited for an answer. Virgil looked around, then back at Roman and nodded. Roman smiled slightly and climbed atop his horse and waved goodbye. 

The soldiers rode side-by-side Prince Roman. Virgil stood up, his clothes muddy, flower crown and grass still in his hair. He didn't bother dusting himself of since his clothes always looked messy no matter what. He looked up at Roman through his bangs, riding away on his horse. He gave a small wave even though Roman couldn't see. He took off the flower crown and held it in his hands. He placed it around his neck so it wouldn't fall off, and ran. 

 

Roman was escorted by one of the palace servants to the dining hall. The servant gave a smile to Roman, Roman gave a smile back. Roman pushed the great wooden doors and walked in. 

The room was lit by candles from the walls, ceiling, table and pretty much everywhere. The room's furniture was mainly compiled of wood with the occasional gold or silver. The dining table was big enough to fit fifty people. Roman's father sat at the far end of the hall dining table. Roman walked in with a smile on his face. He strolled over to a seat next to his father. When he sat his mother smiled at him. 

“Hello, Roman.” She grinned. Roman greeted her back and dug into his steak. His father put down his knife and fork. 

“So, Roman,” He begun, “What did you do today?” He asked. Roman chewed on his steak (with great difficulty.) 

“I was playing with Virgil today!” He said proudly. Roman's father gave a look to his mother, his mother returned the look. She smiled to Roman.

“What did you do with him?” She asked. 

“We sat and played eye spy near the castle wall,” Roman said. “I made him a crown with daises!” Roman grinned. His mother returned with the same grin. Roman had his mother's eyes, smile and laugh. Roman's father cleared his throat. 

“Roman, we need to talk about your friend.” He began. Roman looked up. 

“Yes, Father?” Roman replied. 

“You have to be careful around that boy.” Roman's father said. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“Careful? Virgil couldn't hurt a fly.” Roman said in a confused tone. Roman's father sighed. 

“You may not be aware that commoner people are more dangerous than they seem.” He finished. Roman looked offended. 

“Commoner people? They have been nothing but loyal to us?” Roman argued. “The only danger is criminals.”

“Yes, but criminals live among them-” 

“But not all of them!” Roman raised his voice. “Don't associate Virgil and his family with criminals!” 

“I am only looking out for you.” Roman's father looked at his son in despair. 

“You did a good job the other day.” Roman mumbled. Roman's father widened his eyes.

“Go to your chambers.” He ordered simply. Roman ran out. 

Roman didn't go to his chambers, he headed straight to the docks. He dashed wiping tears from his eyes. He wanted to see his friend. He wanted to show his Father that Virgil wasn't dangerous.

 

 

Meanwhile, Virgil sat down at his small oak dining table. His father, Patton sat down across from him with two bowls of soup with stale bread from Mrs. Burner's bakery. Virgil scrunched his nose.

“Don't look at it like that.” Patton scolded. Virgil scooped up the soup in his spoon and poured it back in.

“Looks like cow mucus.” Virgil said disgusted. Patton smiled. 

“How do you know what cow mucus looks like?” He laughed.

“Roman and I shoved a bunch of hay up a cows nose.” Virgil smiled deviously. Patton looked surprised. Virgil ate the soup reluctantly. Patton chowed down on his soup. He looked at Virgil's flower crown around his neck.

“Did Roman make that for you?” He asked with a smile. Virgil nodded. Patton picked up the bowls and placed them on the side of the table. 

“You excited for tomorrow?” Patton asked his son. Virgil nodded looking at his hands. Patton looked through Virgil's bangs. 

“Did you tell Roman?” He asked. Virgil shook his head. Patton looked sadly at him. 

“Will you tell him.” Patton asked. Virgil shook his head. 

 

At midnight, Virgil slipped on his shoes and his patchy brown jacket and sneaked out through the window in his room. His shoes made a squelching sound when it hit the mud. Virgil looked around, the only sounds being made were the goats, chicken and sheep on Virgil and Patton's farm. Making sure the coast is clear, Virgil made a break for the docks.

His village was quiet and dimly lit with only a few torches. Virgil dashed down the roads to avoid being seen. He looked at the ground the whole time, so that's why he didn't notice the person he ran into. 

“Virgil?” A voice came from the person now revealed to be a man. Virgil looked up, it was his teacher, Logan Sanders. Virgil's eyes widened.

“Mr. Sanders!?” He said, surprised. “W-What are you doing here?” It came out as a stutter. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“What are you, a child at the age of ten doing here?” Logan asked. Virgil looked around to avoid the question. He then noticed the flowers in Logan' hand. Virgil raised and inquisitive eyebrow.

“Who are those for?” Virgil asked. Logan' face turned red as he hid them behind his back.

“No one!” He answered quickly. Virgil looked at him suspiciously. 

“Listen, Virgil,” Logan begun, “I know you are going to meet Roman.” Logan told Virgil. 

“No I'm not!” Virgil protested. Logan raised a hand.

“How about I didn't see you, and you didn't see me?” Logan put his hand in front of Virgil. Virgil grabbed his hand and shook it.

“Deal.” 

And with that they departed. 

 

 

Roman tapped his foot on the dock floor. He shivered at the cold air. He sat down and then proceeded to tap his fingers on the floor. He then heard familiar stomping boots. He spun his head in the direction of the sound. Virgil was panting, he was very unfit. 

When Virgil reached Roman he grabbed his knees and crouched down , trying to regain his breath.

“Finally!” Roman complained, smiling slightly. Virgil rose up from the ground wiping away beads of sweat. 

“Better late than never” Virgil huffed. He turned his head to Roman. “So, what's this about?” Virgil asked. Roman almost jumped in the air in excitement.

“Show me!” Roman pointed to Virgil's hands. Virgil sighed. 

“That was it?” Roman nodded in response. Virgil glared at him but raised his arms so one hand was hovering over the other. He looked a Roman and raised his eyebrow. Roman nodded and whispered 'Do it'. Virgil took a deep breath and waved his arms around in circular motions. 

Spinning his hands in circular motions he turned to the water in the docks. He closed his eyes. Wind levels rising to abnormal heights. He raised his arms behind his head. He screamed a 'ha!' as he swung them forward. Wind rushed past Roman and Virgil, the wind moving their hair in front of their face, Virgil's jacket flowing as well as Roman's princely attire. The water by the boats raised to enormous heights, four times the size as the boys combined. The water swept up the boats to the ceiling, smashing them, dragging up goldfish in the water. It splashed hard back down drenching the kids. They laughed.

The wind was still present when the water fell back down. It had calmed down to a small breeze. Roman opened his eyes from his giggling fit. He hugged Virgil, Virgil was uncomfortable, but hugged back anyway. 

“You are simply amazing!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil gave a sheepish smile in return. They sat down at the edge of the docks, their feet dangling off the edge in the water. They spoke about the time they set Mr. Sanders classroom on fire while the other two kids were off sick. Those two kids were Missy and Pranks. They were friends of Roman and Virgil. Missy and Pranks made themselves 'Royal Guards Men' to Roman, while Virgil was his right-hand man. Though they were all great friends, Missy and Pranks were best friends, like how Roman and Virgil were best friends. 

Virgil and Roman laughed when they remembered Logan' face. Pure fear. Virgil stopped laughing while Roman died down. Virgil bit his lip. He hunched his back further towards his knees.

“Roman?” Virgil asked. Roman turned his head to face him. 

“Yes, Virgil?” He responded. 

“What would you do if I disappeared?” Virgil asked, his sweet little voice going sad. Roman furrowed his brows, not in anger, and puffed his chest out.

“I would search high and low for you!” He announced. “Not giving up until I found the thing that took my Virgil away from me!” He made a pose of him holding a sword. Virgil gave a small smile. Roman returned it with a goofy grin. “Why do you ask?” 

Virgil lowered his head further. 

“I'm just going to say one thing before I go home, Roman.” Virgil begun. Roman leaned closer in curiosity. “Don't be surprised if one day,” Virgil turned his whole body to face Roman. “Don't be surprised if one day I'm just gone.” Virgil looked so sincere. Roman was taken aback. 

 

 

The next morning, Roman woke up near noon, but still early enough not to be scolded. He felt a buzz. Virgil seemed down last night, so Roman planned on making him feel the happiest he's ever been. He hopped out of bed and pulled together an exquisite outfit (Handmade by the town tailor, Godmother). He rushed out of his room and through the castle, giving pleasant smiles to the servants as he passed. 

He dashed round the many corners of the closest village, the one where Virgil resides. He skidded to a halt at his front door. He tapped on the door. Patton was quick to answer. He looked surprised. He bowed. Roman raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Is Virgil here today, Sir?” Roman asked. Now Patton raised his eyebrow. 

“I beg your pardon, Your Highness,” Patton begun, “But who is Virgil?”


	2. Conspiracies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am thinking about posting a chapter on saturday and sundays? That measan it will give me plenty of time to write.

Roman's room was dark. As dark as it could get. He had his drapes shut. He sat on his king-sized bed with his arms on his knees and head on his arms. He wanted to cry, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream, do something. His friend was gone, no one remembered him. It's like he never existed.

Did he?

He received a knock on his door. The door opened after awhile, it was one of the servants.

“Sire, you have your lessons today.” She said with concern in her voice, Roman hasn't left his room for the whole weekend. Roman raised his head from inside his arms, and rises up from his bed. He stands out of view from the servant and pulls together some clothes in his humongous wardrobe. He doesn't bother to see if they match. He still looked glum, his hair messy, bags under his eyes and pale skin. He looked like Virgil, which made him want to cry more.

Roman pushed past the countless servants asking him if 'he was okay' and if 'he wanted breakfast'. He made his way to his lessons. The building where he took his classes were just between the village Virgil lived in and Roman's castle. He walked over the drawbridge, scuffing his feet, ruining his best shoes. Roman didn't care.

He walked through the field instead of the road, which was quicker. He held his hand out to feel the grass as it brushed past his hand. He stumbled across some daises. He stared at them blankly. He wondered if they were real, or were they just another figment of Roman's imagination. He stomped on them, crushing them into a muddy pulp. He knelt down after removing his foot, he picked up the only one that was okay. He twirled the stem in his hands. This was definitely real. He stuffed it in one of his many pockets and continued his way to his lessons.

He found himself standing in front of the doors to the entrance. He pushed the doors and walked in. He didn't expect to see Missy and Pranks sitting glumly at their desks. Roman began to walk in, Missy and Pranks' heads turned to him instantly. They stared at each other, then at the dusty space where Virgil's desk should be. They all knew this wasn't right. Logan walked in with a bunch of books and scrolls in his hands. The children stared at Logan, he stared back, he then looked at the place where Virgil's desk should be. Logan cleared his throat.

“I'm terribly sorry, children but,” Logan dropped the books on his desk, making a loud thud. “Lessons are cancelled for today.” The children looked confused. Logan sat down and opened the first book on the pile which was a thick tattered book. The children still stared Logan. Logan peered at them through his glasses. He waved to the door. The children sulked out the building.

When the doors closed Roman turned to face Missy and Pranks.

“Please tell me you remember Virgil” He asked desperately. Missy and Pranks nodded their heads furiously.

“Of course!” They said said in unison, they did that a lot. Roman gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” Roman breathed, “I was starting to think he wasn't real!” Roman exclaimed.

“So were we!” Missy and Pranks exclaimed in response. Roman fiddled with his fingers, Missy and Pranks looked at the ground. They looked at Roman.

“Why are we the only ones who remember him?” Pranks asked. Roman shook his head.

“I'm not sure,” Roman looked up. “Not even his own dad knew who he was!” Roman told them. Missy and Pranks' eyes widened. The three stood there, in confusion, disbelief and anger. Roman furrowed his brows. “We're getting down to the bottom of this.” He stated. Missy and Pranks put of determined faces and nods. Roman nods.

 

 

Missy, Pranks and Roman sat under an oak tree they loved. It was a place they always hung out after school with Virgil. This was also in field Roman and Virgil were sitting the day before he disappeared. Missy pulled the grass from the ground, Pranks laid his back against the tree trunk and Roman was hunched over, like Virgil.

“Why are we the only people who are aware of his existence.” Roman asked himself. Missy shrugged. Pranks leaned foreword.

“The adults are hiding something from us.” Missy nodded again, so did Roman. Missy was normally quiet so it was surprise to when they talked.

“His dad has been acting really depressed lately.” Missy commented, “He has to know something.” Missy looked at the boys. They boys nodded.

“Let us find him!” Roman said. The three jumped up and dashed to where the thought Patton would be, his farm of course.

 

~~~

_Roman sat with a two bags of cakes in his hands. He waited outside the Village where Missy and Pranks lived. He tapped his foot impatiently on the cobble path. People watched their step around Roman, seeing palace guards near the area. Roman smiled at every person who passed him, everyone smiled back and gave a small bow or curtsey._

_Roman sighed, he was growing tired of waiting for the dynamic duo, that boredom was soon relieved when the duo came bounding round the corner, they looked scared. They were carrying bundles of rags wrapped with bread. They dashed past Roman, saying a quick:_

_“Hi, Roman! Bye, Roman!”_

_Roman raised a brow at the two kids disappearing down the green fields. Roman turned his head quickly when he heard a loud._

_“Get back here, you brat!” Roman saw a middle-aged man, big and muscular running after a small boy with a patchy brown jacket. Virgil._

_Virgil was also carrying a bundle of rags with bread. He looked back at the man who was gaining speed. Virgil panted, he was very unfit. He dropped a couple of loafs and stopped to pick them up. The man caught up to his and slammed into Virgil. Virgil landed on the ground with a loud thud, Roman gasped. The man picked Virgil up by the neckline of his rags he called a shirt. The man leaned close to Virgil's face._

_“You think you and your little friends can steal from me, boy!” He shouted in his face, spit going all over Virgil's face. The man sounded foreign. Roman furrowed his brows and stormed over to the man holding Virgil. He pushed him and the man tumbled down, letting go of Virgil. Virgil hit his head on the cobble path, leaving a big bruise. He looked up to see Roman hunched over him. His his eyes widened._

_“R-Roman!?” He stuttered. There was a loud groan, Virgil and Roman looked over to the man. They sprang up and ran in the direction of Missy and Pranks, leaving the bread behind._

_Roman was ahead by a few steps, Virgil panted trying to keep up with Roman. The man was scarily close._

_“What did you three do!?” Roman yelled at Virgil. Virgil shrugged casually._

_“Set Mr. Burners kitchen on fire while Missy and Pranks stole bread.” He said casually. Roman groaned. That's why the man sounded foreign, he was Mrs. Burners new husband, he was from a for off land, and new._

_“You are just the worst!” He stopped in the middle of the field. Virgil collapsed to the ground finding it difficult to breathe. Roman crouched to check if Virgil was okay, Virgil nodded, saying he was fine. The man caught up to the two boys and grabbed Roman and held Virgil down with his foot._

_“You can't get away from me!” He screamed into Roman's face. Virgil cried at the pressure on his back. Roman looked worryingly down at Virgil. The man shook Roman. “Who do you think you are!?” He yelled at Roman._

_“Prince Roman!” Roman screamed back. Mr. Burner laughed in his face._

_“Yeah! And I'm the fucking king!” He laughed. Roman scowled._

_“I can have you thrown in jail!” He stated. The man howled._

_“Sure, kid.” He unknowingly applied all of his body weight onto his left leg, the one Virgil was under. He screamed, Mr. Burners quickly turned his head down to Virgil, Roman kicked him. Mr. Burners fell over and clutched his stomach. Roman was dropped and turned to Virgil._

_“Virgil!” He exclaimed. Virgil groaned. “Are you okay!?” He asked, Virgil nodded slowly. Roman nodded in relief. Mr. Burners stared to fume up in anger, he was getting pretty tired of two ten year old boys beating him up. He growled and made his way to Roman, he never had the intention to hurt Roman and Virgil. Roman looked over at the angry Mr. Burners storming over to them._

_But he got to close to Roman for Virgil's comfort._

_Mr. Burners was flown fifty feet in the air and down to the edge of the field. Roman stared at Mr. Burners body being lunged in the air like a rag doll. His eyes widened as Mr. Burners body hesitated in the air before impact to the ground. Roman looked back at Virgil, his eye bags darker than they were before. His hair turning a dark purple. Virgil's nose was bleeding, he looked menacing. Roman looked scared._

_“Virgil?” He asked. Virgil came to his senses, his eyebags lightening up, his hair turning its normal brown colour, they nosebleed staining his jacket. He was surprised, looking like he didn't know where he was._

_“Roman?” Virgil said._

_He collapsed._

_“Virgil!”_

 

 

Pranks rapped on Patton's front door, goats and chickens making a lot of noises. There was a crahs and fumbling footsteps. Patton opened his door, his hair messy and his clothes messier. His eyes widened.

“Children!” He exclaimed, he then looked at Roman and was about to bow before Roman raised his hand for him to not. He kept his door behind him to hide something, Missy tried to see what he was hiding, they saw a figure ducking into the shadows, Missy furrowed their eyebrows.

“Who is in there?” Missy asked, hoping it was Virgil. Patton closed the door behind him.

“Just a friend from the market.” He answered quickly. Roman stepped forward.

“Where is Virgil?” Roman demanded. Patton hesitated before sighing.

“I have told you kids before, I don't know who this Virgil is.” Patton told them. Pranks was the first to answer.

“He's your son!” Pranks yelled. Patton flinched at the loud noise. He waited before answering again.

“Listen, I have never had a son, I wish I did.” Patton confessed. “You can ask everyone in the village, I have never had a child.” Patton said. Roman looked at something around Patton's wrist. It was the flower crown Roman gave Virgil. Roman pointed to it.

“What's that?” He said, knowing fully well what it was. Patton's breath got caught in his throat for a second, but went by unnoticed.

“It belonged to someone I loved.” Patton answered. Roman crossed his arms.

“Virgil.” He said simply. Patton froze. He fiddled with the crown before opening his door and closing it, shutting the children out. Roman, Pranks and Missy banged on the door.

“We will find him!” Missy yelled. Patton ignored to children.

The kids stopped after awhile, they stood in front of Patton's door, Pranks knelt down and put his hands in his face, Missy started crying and Roman, he didn't move. Roman turned to his friends and knelt down to their eye level.

“We will find him!” Roman reassured them. Pranks was the only one to mumble a response.

“How can we find someone who might not have even existed.”

 

 

The sun shone bright through the drapes of Roman's drapes. He opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up after rubbing his eyes and looked around groggily. He looked at the mirror across from his bed and gasped at the sight of his ghastly bed head. He rushed to he dressing table and combed his hair in a panic. Once his hair was perfect he let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes again and decided to get dressed.

His wardrobe was now updated and had even more fabulous outfits than ever. He picked out his white prince suit with a red sash and lovely gold shoulder paddings. He straightened out his outfit and hair and smiled.

“Happy twenty first birthday, Virgil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed as always!


	3. First day of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy this chapter, lovies!!

 

“One day you will become a fine ruler of this land.” Roman's father said on the balcony of Roman's chambers. The wind was a calm and slow breeze. The sun beamed onto the faces of Roman and his his father.

 

“I will try my best, Father.” Roman smiled at him and his father returned the smile. Roman's father put a hand on Roman's shoulder. They both turned to look at the many villages inside the castle walls. Roman always dreamed of going outside the walls, with Virgil.

 

In the eleven years that have passed Roman has learned to sword fight, be graceful and has learned how to be a dutiful leader. He has passed the tests to become a ruler with flying colours. He has proven himself to be a leader, a friend to the people and a king.

 

Roman took a deep breath of pride, feeling proud of how well accomplished he had become. Yet, it was still too early to celebrate. He had yet to take 'The Walk'.

 

“Tomorrow, You will take the walk.” His father announced. Roman nodded, taking in the scenery of the sunrise. “It will be your first time out of the wall, I urge you to be on your guard.” Roman's father expressed. He was always concerned for Roman's well being, even if it comes off as being cold. Roman's father sauntered into Roman's chambers to grab a parchment of paper he brought with him. It was brown like coffee and had a red ribbon sealing it shut. He handed it to Roman. Roman gripped the parchment tightly, but not damaging it.

 

“This,” He began, “Is your guide. It will lead the way.” Roman's father said mystically. Roman awed in wonder.

 

“What is it, Father?” Roman asked in amazement. Roman's father gave him a blank stare.

 

“A map, Roman.” He said.

 

“Oh.” Roman said simply. Though he aged gracefully, his smarts were still a bit damaged.

 

Roman's father put his hands on his sons shoulders. He smiles at him.

 

“You will do well.” He said. Roman smiled back.

 

“I'll make you proud, Father.” Roman replied.

 

 

 

 

 

“Missy! Run!” Pranks yelled.

 

The two young adults rushed through the streets from the angry Mr. Burner.

 

“I swear I am going to kill you Pranks!” Missy yelled at their friend. Pranks looked back at his friend and grinned mischievously. Missy groaned.

 

They darted round the corner and hid in a basket that was big enough for the both of them. Pranks and Missy were cramped together and felt each others breaths on their necks. They heard stomping as Mr. Burner ran right past them. They sighed in relief. Missy hit Pranks.

 

“Ow!” Pranks groaned and rubbed his arm. Missy scowled at Pranks and climbed out the basket. Pranks stuck out his tongue and followed Missy.

 

Missy brushed themselves off and grabbed the bag of pies Pranks stole. He held them up and began to rant and rave.

 

“We are knights in training!” They lectured. “We can't be stealing!” Missy yelled at Pranks. Pranks winced.

 

“Well, it's not my fault my family can't survive!” Pranks mumbled. Missy dropped the bag.

 

“Mine can't either, Pranks!” They shouted. Missy took a deep breath.

 

“Once we become knights we will be able to afford a nice meal,” Missy told their friend. They put a hand on Pranks' shoulder. “Think about it. Soon we will be feasting like kings!” Missy grinned. Pranks looked down.

 

“But,” He began. “What if they find out?” Pranks looked up with worried eyes. Missy took Pranks' small hands in theirs.

 

“They won't.”

 

There was a chime of the town clock. It was now noon. Missy and Pranks looked at the clock. Pranks sighed. Missy put an arm around their friend.

 

“Let's go.”

 

 

 

 

“As knights, you will have to harbour the seven knightly values,” Roman announced to the new recruits.

 

Roman looked around at the recruits, he almost cringed seeing how weak they all look. He didn't even realise his childhood friends amongst the front row.

 

“Courage.” Roman began,” More than bravado or bluster, knights must have the courage of the heart necessary to undertake tasks which difficult, tedious or unglamorous, and to graciously accept the sacrifices involved.”

 

Roman looked at the back row, which were snickering at a poor overweight boy.

 

“Justice.” He continued. “A knight must hold himself to the highest standard of behaviour, and know that “fudging” on the little rules weakens the fabric of society.” The boys at the back then snicker at a boy with a face covered in warts.

 

“Mercy. Words and attitudes can be painful weapons, which is why a knight must always exercise his dealings dealings with others. Creating peace.”

 

A few people hear the boys laughing get louder and turn every-so-often to look at them.

 

“Generosity. Sharing what's valuable in life means not just giving away material goods, but also time, attention, wisdom and energy – the things that make such a strong, rich and diverse community.” The boys move over to target Pranks. They make fun of how he could almost pass of as a girl.

 

“Faith.” Missy turns and growls at the boys. Pranks tells Missy to not worry. They boys pretend to be scared, but end up laughing. “In the code of chivalry, “faith” means trust and integrity, and a knight must always be faithful to his promises, no matter what.”

 

Roman picked up an arrow from the ground and twirled it in his hands. The boys laughter grew louder and louder. Roman drew his sword, he threw the arrow in the air and it came tumbling down. He hit the arrow and it just missed between the two boys who froze in fear. Everyone tensed up. Roman cleared his throat.

 

“Last but not least, nobility and hope, but we will get to those later.” Roman paced around the group of young adults and teens like a vulture marking its next meal.

 

“Now, if I may digress,” he said as he walked over to a rack of weapons of all kinds. Roman presented them. “Choose a weapon, this will be your weapon for the rest of your knight career. Choose wisely.” Roman warned. Roman's heels clicked when he stood next to the weapons. “You might feel a pull towards one weapon, that's the one you want.” Roman explained. “They are embedded the spirit crystals, your weapon will pull towards you because it matches your spiritual length.” Roman step aside and let the group of boys pick their weapons.

 

A range from maces to knifes were picked up. Missy and Pranks were last.

 

Missy looked between them all, but couldn't feel any connection, they tried their hardest. Pranks was pulled towards a massive great sword, the biggest weapon there was. He smiled as he tried to pick it up (key word is 'tried' here). Missy stood there for a couple, they frantically looked round until suddenly. They were pulled towards a bow. A wooden one, with a green sash tied around to grip. Missy picked it up and plucked the string, making a nice ringing sound. Missy smiled. They took their place beside Pranks who was sweating at the weight of the sword he carried. Missy laughed, Pranks grinned back.

 

Roman stood in front of the group of boys and was proud to see such a diverse range of weapons, and people.

 

“Today marks your first day in becoming knights.” Roman announced. Roman had this effect of giving speeches, he seemed to fill the room with hope and power. They say regal folk have that effect on people. “Knights,” He exclaimed ambiguously.

 

The rows of boys (And Missy) leaned forward eagerly to await Roman' orders.

 

“Begin your training.”

 


	4. The Right Book

_**Eleven Years Ago:** _

 

“ _I can't take it any longer!” Pranks exclaimed when Logan left the room. Missy, Roman and Virgil turned their heads to face him from their desks. Pranks had his head on the desk, his hair covering his face._

 

_Missy leaned over, worried._

 

“ _What's wrong?” They asked. Pranks gave out a muffled groan._

 

“ _I hate mathematics.” He groaned, Missy rolled their eyes, as well as Virgil. Roman scratched his head as he fiddled with the quill in his hands. Virgil saw Roman was also having a difficult time with his multiplications. He leaned over and pointed at the one he was stuck on._

 

“ _That is thirty-four,” He told him. Virgil leaned back over to his desk and continued with his work. Roman beamed and put an arm around Virgil._

 

“ _Thank you!” He hugged his friend who looked very uncomfortable with the close contact, but he endured it. Missy and Pranks whistled. Roman and Virgil looked over at them in confusion._

 

“ _What?” Virgil asked rather coldly. Pranks leaned across his desk with a mischievous grin to Roman._

 

“ _Kiss him why don't cha'.” He smirked. Roman looked horrified, while Virgil lowered his head in embarrassment._

 

“ _No!” Roman exclaimed. Pranks elbowed Missy playfully, and Missy nodded._

 

“ _Roman and Virgil, sitting in a tree,” They sang. Virgil lowered his head fully onto the desk._

 

“ _Stop this instant!” Roman ordered. Missy and Pranks didn't listen._

 

“ _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” They continued. Roman groaned loudly as their singing got louder. He loved songs as much as anybody, but this was annoying. Virgil squeezed his eyes tight in hopes the embarrassment would flush away._

 

“ _First comes love,” They serenaded, “Then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!”_

 

“ _Right, right. Be quiet.” Logan demanded. Pranks and Missy sat down instantly. Virgil lifted his head and looked up to the ceiling and mouthed 'thank you.'_

 

 

_Virgil didn't really help Roman with mathematics that much after that._

 

 

 

_**Eleven Years After:** _

 

“I can't take it any longer!” Pranks exclaimed. Missy rolled their eyes already, they've heard this statement way too many times to be fazed. They looked over disinterested and clicked their tongue.

 

“What is the problem my dear friend?” Missy asked Pranks. Pranks planted his face into the bark of the tree they were both sitting at.

 

“This training is going to kill me one day!” Missy simply turned the page they were on and continued to read. Pranks continued to hit his head against the tree bark, leaving a big red mark. Pranks groaned. “Ow.”

 

Missy clicked their tongue on the side of their mouth again and flicked the page over.

 

“Don't hit your head then,” Missy lectured. Pranks fell onto the grass and continued groaning. He stopped after a while, he listened and waited for Missy to console him. He then started groan again, even louder.

 

Missy closed their book and threw it on the ground angrily.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Pranks!” Missy exclaimed, “What is it!?” Pranks looked up at Missy.

 

“What are you reading that is more important than me?” He asked Missy. Missy picked up their book and opened it back up to the page they were on.

 

“It is about warlocks,” Missy continued to read. “Just about their whereabouts and what magical abilities they harbour.” They explained. Pranks pulled the book from Missy' hands.

 

“Hey!” Missy yelled as they tried desperately to grab it. Pranks kept it behind his back. Missy huffed and crossed their arms.

 

“What are you doing with this?” Pranks questioned. Missy huffed again.

 

“Personal enjoyment.” She stated. Pranks squinted his eyes at Missy.

 

“But you always read fictional books?” Pranks poked suspiciously. “And why warlocks?” Pranks questioned. Missy grabbed the book back and held it tight.

 

“Can't I change it up a bit?” Missy asked defensively. Pranks held up his hands in surrender.

 

“Okay, okay,” He laid back down on the grass. “Jeez.” Pranks went silent after that.

 

Missy turned back to their book after awhile and continued to read.

 

 

_Warlock Children:_

 

_Warlock children are not as confident and cocky as adults. They are timid and easily scared with everything. They fear of their powers getting out of control. Now, this may seem like any normal child, but warlock children are so terrified they are often too scared to speak to other people or do anything. If raised in human environments with people unlike them, they will often lash out, causing great deals of damage._

 

_Warlock children who can control their powers are far more dangerous than a child who does not. Children who can control them but are easily scared can still do great deals of damage by losing control over emotion. Be wary._

 

Missy slammed the book shut causing Pranks to jump. Pranks looked at Missy with a scared and worried look.

 

“What is it, Missy?” He asked. Missy only muttered out one name.

 

“Virgil.”

 

Pranks shook his head.

 

“What?” He asked. Missy grabbed their bag which was next to them and shoved the book inside. They flattened out their dress and began to run to the library. Pranks stared in bewilderment.

 

“Missy!” He yelled after them. He sighed in defeat and ran after Missy.

 

“Missy!” He yelled again, “Missy, wait!” Missy didn't stop running.

 

Pranks caught up with Missy when they reached the library.

 

“What is wrong with you?” He huffed, trying to regain his breath. Missy scanned the books with their finger.

 

“I was reading my book about warlocks and I was reading the chapter on warlock children,” Missy began, “It was talking about how timid and shy they were and how bad they are socially,” Missy continued, leaving Pranks asking more questions.

 

“And it got me thinking about Virgil,” Missy pulled out a book on magical creatures. Pranks scoffed.

 

“What? Are imaginary friend?” Pranks asked. Missy scowled at Pranks.

 

“Not you too.” Missy opened the book and flicked through the pages. Pranks crossed his arms.

 

“Look, all I am saying is nobody remembers him,” Pranks said, “Maybe he was just a figment of our imagination.” Missy scowled up from their book. They stopped flicking through the book.

 

“See,” They pointed to a section on warlock children. “When angry, embarrassed or upset, their hair turns to a colour which represents their personality.” Pranks just stared at Missy, confused. Missy sighed.

 

“Remember when Virgil accidentally ripped his favourite book and got upset?” Pranks raised furrowed his brows.

 

“Yes?” He answered.

 

“Remember how the tips of his hair turned purple?” Missy asked.

 

“Could have just been the light.” Pranks argued, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Come one, Pranks!” Missy groaned, “Are you going to continue to deny the fact that Virgil exists out there, somewhere?” Pranks nodded. Missy hit him.

 

“If,” Missy tried to think but couldn't wrap their head around anything to say. “If I find proof that Virgil exists, will you help me find him?” Missy asked. Pranks stood there for awhile, he pondered what Missy had said. He remembers Virgil to vividly, but was told so often he did not exist. Pranks nodded.

 


	5. Horseback riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter might be pretty lack luster, i just wanted to get something out to ya'll. Hope you enjoy none the less!

 

_**Eleven Years Ago:** _

 

“Roman please, for the love of my non existent mother, please get me off this thing!”

 

Roman kicked his horse harder to catch up. He had made the fatal error of trying to teach Virgil how to ride a horse.

 

“ _So I just climb on top?”_

 

“ _Yes._

 

“ _But what if it kills me?”_

 

“ _The horse won't kill you, Virgil.”_

 

 

Virgil was now air bound his hands clutched onto the reigns of the horse. His eyes were shut tight, his head spinning, he was about to puke. Roman noticed this and tried his best to shout out to Virgil.

 

“Do not puke on one of my horses!” Roman yelled. Virgil let one hand go to cover his mouth.

 

“That is what you are worrying about now!?” Virgil yelled back, giving glares to Roman behind him. Roman scowled then shook his head. He kicked his horse once more to make it go faster.

 

“Hyah!” He shouted as his horse neighed loudly. His white steed got splashed with more mud the faster they got. He reached just at the tail of Virgil' brown horse. Roman rode up beside Virgil' horse and tried to maintain the speed. Roman held out his hand for Virgil. Virgil looked at it and shook his head.

 

“Just grab my hand Virgil!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil shut his eyes tight. Roman could see the fear clouding Virgil. Roman gritted his teeth he looked up ahead, they were heading for a town that their teacher lived in. Roman looked back at Virgil and concluded he won't be letting go any time soon. He reached out for the reigns, and inched his hand to Virgil' hand. Roman grabbed Virgil's hand which made the timid boy jump. His eyes shot open and looked from Roman' hand on top of his and Roman. Roman smiled at Virgil. Virgil took the leap of faith and grabbed Roman's arm. Roman was taken aback and Virgil almost fell. Roman grabbed Virgil's waist. Virgil hesitated, then nodded, Roman nodded back and hoisted Virgil up. Virgil was sat in front of Roman quickly as Roman pulled the reigns on his own horse. They looked at each other, then at the shrieks of the town as the horse raced through the town.

 

Virgil looked down and sighed at himself with disappointment. Roman put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

 

“Do not fret.” Roman reassured his friend, “I will not breathe a word of you being involved.” He said.

 

“It's not that, it's-” Virgil sighed again. Roman began to trot his horse back to the stables near the castle. He looked ahead instead of at Virgil.

 

“I messed up again,” Virgil whimpered, “I can't do anything.” Roman stopped his horse.

 

“Do not say that!” He scowled down at Virgil. Virgil looked at him with a shocked expression.

 

“But-”

 

“I do not want to hear a thing like that again,” Roman lectured Virgil, “You are wonderfully talented, Virgil! And if I hear you implying that you are not good at anything, so help me Lord, I will personally tell your father you are thinking this way!” Roman scowled. Virgil shook his head.

 

“Don't tell my dad anything, Roman!” Virgil pleaded. Roman continued to trot his horse to the stables.

 

The ride to the stables was silent, save for the sounds of nature at its works. Virgil looked at his feet which were turned on one side of the horse which swayed when it made a new step. In the corner of his eye, he looked at Roman. Roman had his resting face on, but his resting face full of pride, making people think he was full of himself (well he was, but not so much that he doesn't care for other people.)

 

Roman felt Virgil's eyes on him, he looked at Virgil who was looking at him with awe. Virgil switched his expression quickly and turned away.

 

“Virgil, have you ever kissed anyone?” Roman asked suddenly. Virgil was shocked and shook his head.

 

“Come again?” He asked, not sure if he heard that correctly. Roman smiled.

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Roman asked again. Virgil turned his head to face him and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Do I look like the type of boy girls will like?” Virgil asked rhetorically.

 

“Give them time, I mean you are ten.” Roman said. Virgil scowled.

 

“And just because you are eleven girls have kissed you more than me?” Virgil scoffed. Roman puffed his chest out and nodded proudly.

 

“Of course!” He said full of pride. Virgil squinted his eyes at him.

 

“Who?” He asked. Roman hesitated.

 

“Uh, Catlyn-”

 

“No.”

 

“I have a chance with her!” Roman protested. Virgil shook his head.

 

“No, you don't.” Virgil mocked, smirking. Roman scowled.

 

“Alright then, what girls do YOU have a chance with?” Roman smirked back, Virgil blushed. He stuttered trying to get the words out.

 

“What if I don't want to kiss girls!” Virgil finally spluttered out. Roman was taken aback. He took a minute to comprehend what Virgil had just came out with. He turned his face forward. Virgil thought Roman hated him and turned his head back towards the ground.

 

“Two days.” Roman spoke up. Virgil's head darted upwards to face him. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Virgil asked. Roman looked back at Virgil.

 

“We have two days to get someone to kiss us,” Roman decrees, “And whoever has not been successful will have to do what the other person says for the whole day.” Roman says with a smirk.

 

Virgil smirks equally back. He holds out his hand.

 

“Deal.” Roman shook Virgil's hand.

 

“Deal.”

 

 

_**Two Days Later:** _

 

Virgil laid in his bed, it was noon. He had to meet Roman soon and he had lost. No girls, or guys had kissed him. Ten years old and no first kiss. Roman was a prince, he was bound to have gotten a girl to kiss him. Virgil balled his eyes out until his eyes were dry and his throat was sore. He heard his door creak open.

 

“Virge?” His father gasped. He rushed to his sons side and enveloped him in hug. Patton was the only person he liked to hug. He cried harder into Patton' shoulder, while Patton rubbed his back and made shushing sounds.

 

“Now, son” Patton begun softly, “What is the matter?” He asked kindly. Virgil stuttered in every word of his reply.

 

“M-Me and Roman made a deal to kiss a girl or guy by the end of two days or we have to do what other person says for a whole day!” He cried flailing his arms around his father' shoulders. Patton rubbed circles on Virgil's back, he smiled sympathetically.

 

“Oh, Virge,” He cooed, “There is no need to fuss.” Patton said, Virgil pulling away from the hug to look at him.

 

“I am guessing no one-” Patton just had to look at Virgil's crestfallen face to know the answer. He gave him a soft, comforting look of kindness.

 

“You are ten, son,” Patton stated, “By the time you are sixteen, folks your age will be crawling and begging for your attention. Just you wait.” Patton said. Virgil rubbed his red, big, puffy eyes with a few sniffles.

 

“You think so?” Virgil asked cautiously. Patton beamed down at him.

 

“I know so.” He said. Virgil smiled widely at Patton. Patton puffed out his chest just like Roman and said;

 

“Well, if you grow up to look like your good ol' Pap Pat, you will have even more folks chasing you down!” He teased (it's funny because they look the same). Virgil shoved him playfully.

 

Virgil looked out of the window and sighed heavily. Patton' brow creased.

 

“I have to go and meet Roman now,” Virgil told Patton. Patton nodded. After seeing Virgil look down sadly at the floor, he hugged him again (though it was more a one-sided hug). Virgil brightened up afterwards. He jumped off his bed and grabbed his patchy, brown, leather, cow skin jacket. He waved goodbye and walked towards the great open field where Roman and him always met.

 

 

 

 

Roman panicked. He darted across one side of his room to the other in seconds even though he was walking. His head was in his hand, with his other hand underneath the elbow of his right. He paced up and down his room, to anyone who looked at him, he looked like Virgil, having a panic attack. He mumbled and muttered to himself.

 

“What am I going to do? This whole weekend I have been grounded, so no girls have kissed me, or boys. I simply cannot lose to Virgil! What if I lie? What if I say I did get kissed by someone? No, then he will ask who. Good gracious!” Roman looked at the time on his very old clock. It was passed noon now. He rushed to comb his hair at his dresser and strode off out of the castle doors to the open fields. He ran as fast as he could, getting odd glances from some townsfolk. He waved at Missy and Pranks who were counting, knives? Missy was holding one of the knives up to a few locks of Pranks' long hair. Roman shook his head and continued to race towards the fields. He decided he would lie. And if Virgil had not been kissed in the two days given, Roman would be crowned victor! Even if it was unfair.

 

 

 

Virgil fiddled with the flowers in the daisy patch. In the time he had been sitting, he had created a long daisy chain. As long as Roman's red sash that was too big for him. He left it on the ground when he got bored of it. He turned his head when he heard unnatural swishing of the grass. He turned and saw Roman bounding towards him. Virgil felt a wave of panic fill him, but he stood up and tried his best to look confident.

 

Roman halted to a stop when he got a meter away from Virgil. He puffed and panted, but not at much as Virgil usually did. He was quick to fire questions at Virgil.

 

“Did anyone kiss you!?” He exclaimed rather loudly causing Virgil to jump and freeze.

 

“W-Well, n-no-” Virgil stuttered out. Roman pointed at Virgil rather violently.

 

“Aha! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil looked down sadly, he then cocked an eyebrow up. He glanced up at Roman suspiciously.

 

“Who did you kiss?” Virgil asked. Roman tensed up.

 

“Well, I kissed so many that I-I don't even remember. Heh.” Roman laughed nervously. Virgil pointed at him.

 

“You're behaving strangely...” He said.

 

“What? No I am not!” Roman protested. Virgil smirked.

 

“You didn't get kissed by anyone did you?” Virgil asked. Roman' lip trembled a lit. He sighed sadly and nodded.

 

“I was grounded for breaking my father's sword.” Roman explained. Virgil looked at him confused.

 

“How do you break your dad's sword? It's made of steal.” Virgil stated. Roman huffed.

 

“I hit it on the wall too much, okay?” He answered back, quite annoyed. They stood in silence for a moment. The wind blowing the hair out of Roman's face, blowing Virgil's hair in all directions. The silence was not awkward but not comforting. Roman was the first to initiate the conversation again.

 

“So,” He began, “What now?” Roman asked. Virgil shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the grass again. Roman walked over cautiously and sat next to him. Virgil fiddled with the daisy chain he made previously. Roman had a weird but wonderful idea.

 

“Why don't we,” He began, “Why don't we kiss each other?” Roman suggested. Virgil stopped messing with the chain of daisies.

 

“What?” He asked. Roman turned to look a Virgil hunched over.

 

“Well it seems logical?” Roman said. Virgil scoffed.

 

“You're anything but logical.” Virgil teased. Roman scowled.

 

“Shut up!” Roman countered. Virgil smiled, one of the few genuine smiles he every does. Virgil kept his head fixed to the ground. Roman bent his head towards Virgil's.

 

“Do you want to do it?” Roman asked. Virgil thought about it. He thought of how he would finally have his first kiss. He then thought of how people would think. He then lifted his head up to look at Roman and nodded. Roman nodded back. They stared at each other for a minute and in sync, without saying a thing, began to lean their heads forward. Both boy's hearts were pounding like crazy, like a stampede of elephants. The gap between them got thinner and thinner, and their heart rates got faster and faster. Not in fear, but in excitement.

 

They looked each other dead in the eye until they were only centimetres apart. They closed their eyes as the gap closed. It wasn't a good kiss, I'm not going to lie, but they are only ten. The kiss ended quickly. They pulled apart and opened their eyes fast. They looked at each other with shock. Five minutes went by and they were still amazed. They stood up in a flash.

 

Roman rose his pinky up to Virgil.

 

“This gets told to no one!” Roman says. Virgil nods and twists his pinky around Roman's. They shook and ran off home.

 

 

 

 

Roman slammed his great big steel door which created an echo. He dashed over to his bed and fell on top of it. He dug his head in the pillow filled with feathers which rustled as he giggled into it. He kicked his feet around to get all the excitement out of his body. He kept smiling and giggling to himself until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Virgil crashed through the front door of his small shack of a house. Patton jumped at the loud bang and dropped some dishes he was cleaning. He whirled round with panic across his face.

 

“Virgil?” He panted lightly. Virgil darted past his dad and into his room. “W-wait! Dinner is almost ready!” Patton exclaimed.

 

“I need to wash up!” Virgil yelled and slammed the door to his room. He crouched down into the corner or the room and rocked back and forth. He didn't know what was happening to him. It felt like the air was getting thinner and the walls were closing in. It was terrifying. He continued like this until rocked forward so much he fell over and hit his head on the hard stone floor. He yelped in pain. He sat up sharply and rubbed his head. He thought about the events that occurred earlier. His head rushed with emotions of all kind till one stuck. Virgil smiled as he curled up on the floor into a ball of happiness.

 


End file.
